This project will investigate the use of an emerging technology know as magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) to ascertain the malignancy of breast lesions in vivo. To date, no clinical imaging method provides the needed diagnostic specifity to reliable differentiate benign and malignant breast lesions. The goal of this project is to determine whether a non-invasive biopsy is possible with dynamic MRS measurements of tumor glycolysis.